


A bit odd

by Ladyylavender



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Canon Autistic Character, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda trashy ngl, Meltdown, Near deserves better, Short One Shot, Stimming, i need more autism fanfics for death note, only brief tho and not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyylavender/pseuds/Ladyylavender
Summary: Gevanni is unaware of Nears autism when he is first hired. This leads to some complications among the two.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	A bit odd

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place not long after Gevanni meets Near himself.

Despite having known Near for a few months, Gevanni was still puzzled by many of his actions. His constant hair twirling, his great interest in toys. All of it was completely foreign to him. Gevanni once tapped Near on the shoulder when he first met him and got a swift slap to the hand and an order to not touch the boy. It was the one time Near had seemed to truly angry and not distracted. Despite all of this, Gevanni was willing to ignore the behaviour. He didn’t consider it harmful so truthfully it was none of his business. He hadn’t meant to ask.  
“Well we were able to recover something.”, Gevanni looked over the report he had about their progress in finding the missing data of the Kira case. After it had been completely deleted prior to Wataris death, Near and his team were basically forced to start from scratch. Gevanni looked over to see the boy in question playing with a bright red truck on the cold floor. If he was listening, there was no indication of it. Nonetheless, Gevanni continued: “well we managed to find some files on one of Wataris alternate laptops he owned. I’m assuming he stopped using it early on in the investigation so there’s not much on it. Still it’s a start.”. Once again Near seemed to be ignoring him. It took a few more moments of silence for him to speak up. “Is that all, Gevanni?”, he asked but continued to play with his toys and made no attempt to look the man in the eye.   
“Why aren’t you listening to me, Near?”  
The toy car stopped in it’s tracks as Near froze. “Excuse me?”, he asked staring straight ahead. Gevanni noticed his hand reaching for his hair. “What you’re doing right now. You never even look at anyone in the eye and play with you toys or you hair. Most of the time I’m not even sure you’re listening to what anyone says.”, Gevanni wasn’t shouting but he was certainly irritated. He put the report on the table in front of him and walked to Near. “Speak to me, kid.”. His hand reached for Near despite his better judgment. As his hand grabbed the boys shoulder, a cry was heard through out the whole facility. Near had cried out and flinched away from the touch.   
“Do not touch me!”  
The words hung heavy in the air as Gevanni backed away in shock. Beneath him, Near was rocking back and forth with one hand tugging and twirling his hair between his fingers and the other pressing his knees against his chest. The sight was a far cry from the calm boy he usually was.   
The door opened loudly and Gevanni turned back to see Lidner rush in, clearly concerned. Her eyes snapped to the rocking figure on the ground and rushed towards him. With no idea what caused Nears reaction or what to do, Gevanni felt rather helpless and guilty at what he’d done. He gulped. “Near, are you okay?”. The boy in question simply continued his repetitive movements. He seemed to be muttering something as well, but Gevanni wasn’t close enough to hear what he was saying. Lidner, who was crouched by Near and whispering to him, glanced over at he co worker. “Gevanni, let me handle this. Please leave us alone.” Her tone left no room for rebuttal.

———-

It was only after a half hour of waiting that Gevanni was allowed back inside the room. As he entered he immediately noticed Lindner’s absence. The only ones left were Near and him. “I’d like to apologize.”, Near was quiet. He was sat on the floor but had no toys in his hands. For the first time since Gevanni had known him, Near had his hands free of any object. Truthfully, it was rather odd. “You don’t have to apologize, Near. I’m the one who startled you like that.”, Gevanni did his best to not sound upset. He wasn’t exactly sure how to go about discussing what had just happened with his boss. Standing at the doorway, he watched the boys fingers twitch idly before continuing; “I understand if you would like to punish me.”  
Near looked up at his employee. “Gevanni you are not in trouble.In fact, it was a mistake on my part. I should have informed you that I was autistic.”  
Gevanni’s interest immediately peaked at that. For a moment he thought of Nears odd behavior and realized just how much sense it all made. Unsure of how to respond, he simply let out a quiet: “oh”. More silence. “Do you want to talk about it?”. “No. It’s fine. Now that you know of my disability, there will hopefully be no more incidents like that of yesterday.”. Nears irritated dismissal was rather troubling to Gevanni. He pressed the issue despite Nears warning. “You mean a meltdown?”, he asked. All he got was a nod. Near looked away as he usually did.  
“I see you know the term. Are you familiar with autism?”, the boys fingers went to clutch at a strand of hair. It seemed he was back to his usual self. Gevanni closed the door behind him and approached carefully. “Not really. I just have some friends with autism so I picked up on the different terms.”. He reached the spot where Near was sat and stood by him. “I see. Well I want to add that I’m not usually so easily “startled”, as you put it earlier. I suppose we were both having a rough day and were simply irritable.”. Gevanni smiled down at the boy. “I agree. And well I don’t see you any differently because of your disability, Near. You’re still the same genius who’s gonna help us catch Kira.”. For once, Near looked up his employee and smiled back. “Thank you, Gevanni. I’m glad you are not judgmental.”, for a brief moment it was quiet once the two looked away from each other. “Speaking of Kira, could you please continue on that report of yours. It sounded rather important.”. “Of course.”, Gevanni went to grab the report from his desk and did his best to follow Nears order.

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted was more representation (cause Near is 100% autistic) so I wrote a shitty one shot :-)


End file.
